1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autofocus camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cameras known in the related art that include two high pass filters with different low range cutoff frequencies, to which image-capturing signals output from an image-capturing element are individually input, and execute a focal point detection based upon signals output from the two high pass filters. For instance, the camera described in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. H 7-112254 calculates integrating values of the signals output from the individual high pass filters and judges that the camera is in a focus match state if a ratio of the integrating values (relative ratio) is equal to or greater than a predetermined value.
Since the camera described above assumes that the maximal value among focal point evaluation values is present within the range over which the focus lens is allowed to move, i.e., between the closeup end and the ∞ (infinitely distant) end, it is difficult to judge accurately that the focus match state is achieved with regard to a subject present at or in the vicinity of the closeup end.